


Love From Childhood

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met them when they were children and fell in love at the moment of learning their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love From Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/93622791940/imagine-your-otp-falling-in-love-as-little-kids) at otpprompts on Tumblr.

To anyone who asks, the truest answer is that he met them as children and he fell in love with them for the first time as a young boy.

They had met by accident as young children. On a playground when two boys spot an older boy bullying another boy, quickly put a stop to it, and become inseparable from that point on. He falls for them both at the moment of learning their names. 

Much to the ill hidden annoyance of his parents as the oldest of their triad. Who believe that he should not be seen with them. 

The boys do not try to change anything about him, choosing quietly to stay by his side in all things, and his love for them grows fonder. His parents had tried to dissuade any notions of continuing to see them and his heart becomes cold with silent resentment. Behind their backs, his beloved brother helps him sneak away to see them and makes excuses for why he is not in their company at that very moment. They try fixing him up with various women, like Ninon as one example and someone he keeps close ties with nonetheless. 

Some of the women, like Ninon, are sometimes amused at his parents attempts to deny what is right in front of them and save face with other rich households. There are some don't often find the whole thing amusing and leave him no reason to remember them.

He loves these two men.

They are Aramis and Porthos, the very best of men that he has the pleasure of knowing. So his soul, love, and heart belong to them.


End file.
